1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a sleeve holder assembly. In other of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source assembly, a radiation source module and a fluid treatment system, each incorporating the sleeve holder assembly. Other aspects of the invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reviewing the present specification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are known generally in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 [all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd Patents] all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp frames which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the fluid's flow rate past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
In recent years, there has been interest in the so-called “transverse-to-flow” fluid treatment systems. In these systems, the radiation source is disposed in the fluid to be treated in a manner such that the longitudinal axis of the radiation source is in a transverse (e.g., substantially orthogonal or vertical orientation of the radiation sources) relationship with respect to the direction of fluid flow past the radiation source. See, for example, any one of:
International Publication Number WO 2004/000735 [Traubenberg et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/055344 [Ma et al.];
International Publication Number WO 2008/019490 [Traubenberg et al.];
U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,174 [From et al.];
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/193,686 [Penhale et al.], filed Dec. 16, 2008 (and corresponding to International Publication Number WO 2010/069072); and
U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/202,576 [Penhale et al.], filed Mar. 13, 2009 (and corresponding to International Publication Number WO 2010/102383).
In the art, it is known to dispose the radiation source in a radiation transparent protective sleeve, typically made from quartz (the combination is commonly referred to as a radiation source assembly). This approach can involve the use of a sleeve holder assembly which is combination of plastic elements coupled to the radiation transparent protective sleeve. The plastic elements are typically in the form of a sleeve bolt or the like and it is this sleeve bolt which is mounted to the fluid treatment system to secure the radiation source assembly with respect to the fluid treatment system.
In typical use, the environment in which the radiation source assemblies are used is subject to temperature fluctuations. These temperature fluctuations can lead to cycles of expansion and shrinkage of the plastic components leading to loosening of the connection to the fluid treatment system which raises the risk of fluid leakage from the fluid treatment system to the outside environment. The primary reason for this is it is conventional to use O-ring seals or the like to prevent leakage of fluid from the fluid treatment system. While a prescribed compression ratio (or compressive force) may be applied to these O-ring seals when the radiation source assembly is initially installed in the fluid treatment system, the above-mentioned temperature fluctuations result in variation of this compression ratio (or compressive force)—for example, by loosening of the connection, which results in the potential for leakage of fluid from the fluid treatment system.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a sleeve holder assembly which can be coupled to a fluid treatment system in a manner that reduces the likelihood of leakage of fluid from the fluid treatment system. It would be highly desirable to have such a sleeve holder assembly which could be relatively easily installed and removed from the fluid treatment system as desired for servicing and the like.